Modern Art
by Miss Maia
Summary: Biology major Katniss Everdeen goes to a late night visit in the threatening Art Institute. What will she find out there with her Visual Art major boyfriend? Let's just say a lot of things can happen in that colorful place. Modern-Day AU. Adult Content.


**Author's Note: **This universe is set if the First Rebellion had worked out. It's still Panem, 13 Districts and the Capitol, but there are no Hunger Games. And, of course, no dictatorship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The_ _Hunger Games_ trilogy; this is just an attempt at fun by playing with someone else's toys.

**Summary: **_Biology major Katniss Everdeen goes to a late night visit in the threatening Art Institute. What will she find out there with her Visual Art major boyfriend? Let's just say a lot of things can happen in that colorful place. Modern Day AU. Adult Content._

* * *

**Modern Art**

University has a very suggestive name. It implies that the campus is a mix of everything you can find in the _world_. And that was absolutely true for the Capitol University.

Katniss was primarily fascinated by the blend of colors and people she'd found in her freshman year. Of course, after growing up in a faraway district, it was always amazing to meet all the originality and wonders that the Capitol could offer. Different hues and tastes shining on people from all of Panem.

But the initial glow quickly disappeared and, having a practical and objective mind, Katniss soon mapped the places to go at the college in her head. She soon figured out where it was safe to go, and the buildings she should avoid at any cost.

The Polytechnic was generally a safe place to wander. Sure, engineers were scary sometimes, but they were completely harmless. Geeky boys and bold girls that studied more than their small bodies could take shared the operative mind Katniss had, so it was easy to talk to them. Their subjects shifted between games and comics, but it was always fun to talk about the new technological advances of the country. And she always dropped the conversation before they entered in the limbo topic of sex (and when you were talking about engineers, it was probably just masturbation).

The Biological buildings were the ones she knew the most; after all, she was a Biology major. Differently from the Polytechnic, there were many girls around. One can say the proportion was fifty-fifty. So it would be expected for Katniss to find a nice man there and have a great relationship. Well, she did have a relationship with a guy from Pharmacy School, though it was far from great. Let's just say a few people discover their sexuality later than usual, and Katniss ended up happy that she had helped someone. But finding your boyfriend watching gay porn was something that took her months to recover from. Now she always knocked before entering anyone's bedroom. (By the way, always be suspicious of a guy whose name's "Marvel").

The girls from Biology had this "slut fame", but Katniss was one of those few exceptions. She wasn't a virgin when she entered college, but compared to her classmates, she could be qualified as innocent. Biology had this annual party, "Biorgy", that she soon understood was a gathering she should avoid. Three years later, she still considered herself a level up in decency than most of her colleagues.

Law school boys were … cocky. Katniss wondered if they were like this because they were rehearsing for when they'd be working in the government. They were always wearing suits, even when it was ninety degrees outside. And their ties—oh my god. Where did they find such colorful ties? And then she remembered; they were Capitol Law students. Of course they'd use the brightest ties they could find.

Linguistics were funny to her. Simple as that: funny. How could you take someone seriously when they thought that writing poems could give you money? You couldn't. You quietly have lunch while watching them recite their amateur poetry to an invisible crowd and cheering with an imaginary applause. It was funny. Amusing even.

Physical Education students were extremely friendly. Hot dudes and chicks wandering around campus with their infinite jogging. Colorful hair pulled up in high ponytails. Muscular chests tight under too-small sleeveless shirts. But Katniss had to admit that she sometimes imagined what it would be like to feel one of those broad shoulders over her slim frame. The idea vanished quickly when she remembered that P.E. boys were the most womanizers in college. (But that boy from Four—the auburn headed one, from the swim team—wow, she'd like to be cheated by those incredibly green eyes. Totally worth it.)

But none, none of the above inspired real dread in Katniss more than the people from the Art Institute. Art. Katniss hated that institute and anything related to it. The loud instruments' noise in the square when she just wanted to calmly read a novel; the plays in the middle of the gardens; the loud laughs in the cafeteria as a hairy dude danced on the table … she hated those guys. They were always careless, insensible to reality. You can't laugh all the time! Life was not easy for you to think _that playing a guitar_ is a real career! Life was hard. Music, paintings and theater could not change that.

Since her father died, every colorful part of her life died with him. He loved to sing, and for a short period of her childhood, Katniss loved to sing too. After her father's accident, anything related to light topics such as music reminded her of him. Plays, bands, and theaters were painful reminders of her cheerful father. So she closed her heart for them. All that mattered were her studies, her career and her sister. She worked in the library after her class to save some money for Prim's college. Maybe next year they'd live together if Katniss worked hard enough to pay for it.

There was no space in her heart for the bright spirits of the artists.

But then she met him: Peeta Mellark.

When she first saw him, hanging out with Johanna, she had automatically assumed that he was an engineering student. Johanna was her roommate and a post-grad engineer, and normally she just hung out with her laboratory's colleagues. Johanna said that she never trusted a man with hair longer than hers. And that's saying a lot for her short, pixie hair.

Peeta was wearing an ironed shirt, plain jeans and black sneakers. He didn't look like an art student (who normally wore more colors than a peacock). His hair was short, just the slightest reminder of a blond curl on his nape. His blue eyes were clear and secure. Nothing in him resembled what she pictured as an artist. That's why it was so easy for her to say yes for him buying her a cup of coffee.

And a date.

And a second coffee.

She should have suspected something the day he accompanied her for her late shift in the library. He didn't even give a second glance at the naked pair in the garden, illuminated by the weak post, as a short man painted the sexy couple. Katniss had startled at the uncommon scene, and Peeta shrugged and chuckled, saying that the light was good for a monochromatic painting. Katniss had opened her mouth to ask how he knew that, but the way his azure glance shined in the moonlight was enough to give up the idea and kiss him.

It was just in the second month of their relationship that she learned his major.

"Visual Arts," he said casually, more intrigued by the hamburger in front of him than the widened, gray eyes that were staring back at him.

"But, but you were with Johanna, and—" Katniss mumbled between surprise and disbelief.

"She needed someone to help her with the color of a facade. And, as a good Civil Engineer, she didn't want to ask an Architect for help. She checked my curriculum online and gave me a call."

Katniss was still trying to process the information that she had been dating an Art student—a Visual Arts student—for the past few weeks.

"But you're so … so …"

"Normal?" he asked with an amused smile, and she knew she was caught. She didn't answer and he laughed lightly, already knowing how the intricate mind of Katniss Everdeen worked.

And she let go; gave him a chance. Peeta Mellark was not a common art student, not even a common human being. He was kind, affectionate and respectful. She still needed to admit it to herself, but she was falling in love with the boy.

They were dating for four months when he had asked her the most difficult challenge she could face.

"I need to get a few new inks at the Institute," he said while they were getting ready to go to his house to watch a movie. Maybe Katniss was planning something more after the movie …"Do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all," she answered calmly before realizing: he was asking her to enter the Art Institute! The campus' bughouse! Where all the careless, evil and talented creatures studied. She hated that colorful building.

Peeta seemed to feel her hesitation and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. It's almost 10 p.m., most of the students aren't there." His smile was so hard to refuse.

"'Kay," she retorted shyly, supported by his big hand warming hers.

* * *

She knew it was a mistake the moment they stepped into the hall.

The music corridor was right next to it, and the myriad of melodies that were flowing from there intoxicated the room and made it difficult to think straight.

"Don't worry," Peeta whispered closer to her ear, "most of music students need to practice here, because nobody can handle their instruments in their houses. When we get to the Visual Art building, it'll be quieter."

But to get to the Visual Art building, they still needed to face the Performing Arts and Drama building. Katniss swallowed hard and let Peeta guide her.

As soon as they exited the music corridor and crossed an apparently normal hallway, she started to listen to a yell, maybe a shout, far in the distance and fast approaching.

"What was that?" she asked carefully, holding Peeta's forearm with both of her hands.

"Oh man, is it Thursday?" he said almost to himself, passing a hand through his blond hair.

The voices were getting nearer, and Katniss could discern many males' voices. And a small soprano one too?

"But what—" Her question died in her throat as the voices got louder, and apparently ten people entered the hallway, dancing and singing what sounded like Dark Days songs.

Oh, and all of them were naked.

Seven men painted in blue and green stains danced around three girls swiveling in their angelical tunes. The girls were wearing burgundy and umber tunics that did nothing to cover their full breasts, and the boys had feathers and leaves as clothes that led little to imagination. The whole herd had expressions mimicking a mixture of pain and pleasure, singing their emotions through the halls.

Katniss and Peeta remained stoned silent while the artists jumped and twisted around them. As the naked cast exited the main hall, Katniss was almost sure Peeta was trying really hard to muffle a chuckle.

"Yeah." He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "They are drama students. They're rehearsing for a new play. It's like this every Thursday."

Katniss was sure her cheeks were as red as her crimson blouse. That's why she hated that institute.

"Let's just get what you need and get out of here," she mumbled, gesturing for him to move on. Peeta pursed his lips and entered the Performing Arts sector.

Katniss was distracted by the number and the creativity of the drawings and scenes skillfully painted on the walls. Some were a war of senseless colors, probably an expression of the new tendency of modern art. Others were extremely realistic, and even with a touch of political criticism. Like the one with a girl clutching her small arms around a burned bread in the dirty soil, next to a bakery full of goodies. The painting showed desperation and relief in just one scene.

There were also poems written on the walls, from copies of Shakespeare to silly limericks. She was absentmindedly reading the poems while Peeta guided her through the halls when a particularly one caught her eyes:

_A Biology major adventured in A.I._

_Found a boy whose body she'd pry_

_She wanted a kiss_

_And maybe some bliss_

_Ended up with her mouth beyond his fly_

Her face flushed at the coincidence. No; not coincidence. She knew her friends from Biology had a deserved fame. That's why this stupid limerick was here.

She glanced at Peeta's back as they finally made it to the Visual Arts building. Her eyes dropped to his jeans, which were a bit down and showed a glimpse of his orange boxers. She rolled her eyes at the poor choice of colors—who wore _orange_ boxers, anyway?—but fixed her glance at the bright hue a little more, just imagining how his butt probably was under—

"Finally!" He looked back to her and she had to look up quickly to meet his eyes. Peeta raised one eyebrow at her blush, but she waved it away.

"Is this your classroom?" she asked, trying to disguise her still flushed face.

"We guard the inks and canvas here." He opened the door with a key from his back pocket. Katniss couldn't stop her eyes from following his fingers as the movement made his jeans come down a little bit more.

If Peeta noticed her curious eyes, he didn't show it.

The room was dim, but enough light entered from the corridor to see what was inside. She felt a strong smell of alcohol and ink. "There's no one around this time. One advantage of Visual Art is that we don't make any noise while studying, so we don't have to stay here like the musicians." He winked at her, beckoning for her to follow him. They made an uneven path between the spread out blank and half-finished canvas, tiptoeing beside ink pots until they finally reached a locker.

"I need to get this new ink for my final project. I should have gotten it this morning, but I forgot."

Katniss nodded silently as Peeta opened the locker, fumbling to find a wooden box. While he checked the contents of the box, she studied him carefully. He was wearing a button up shirt that didn't quite match his worn-out jeans. His sinfully orange boxers were still visible under his white shirt, and Katniss couldn't divert her eyes from the brim of the fabric, which made a sensual curve on his taut abs and got lost in the blond patterns of hairs from his lower belly.

Peeta was respectful—_too_ respectful in the matters of physical affection. She knew that he knew she was not as innocent as her smile could suggest, but he had never pushed her in any aspect. It was like he was waiting for the right moment. On her account, the right moment had happened many times in their four months together, but something always made them stop. It was Johanna getting home earlier than the predicted, or a call from Prim that would quench any arousal growing in Katniss or even a movie that finished too early for her hand's taste.

Now they were alone, in a dark room and in an almost empty building.

_"A Biology major adventured in A.I. …"_

And, after all, they were in the Art Institute.

Anything could happen here.

"Found it! Now—_ah!_"

Peeta let out a small gasp of surprise as Katniss pushed him backwards to the locker, pressing her body over him and meeting his full lips in a wet kiss. After the brief moment of surprise, he eagerly responded to her movements, forgetting the ink on his hand and opening his mouth to welcome her lascivious tongue.

As the kiss deepened, Peeta blindly placed the ink on a table nearby and concentrated his hands on her braided hair, trying to undo it.

"No," she said between his lips, "let it there."

He didn't object, letting his hand run down to occupy her lower back. He spread his legs to make more room for her, letting her body press the full extension of his chest. Peeta bit his lower lip to stifle a moan caused by a nibble on his neck, followed by a breathtaking kiss to his collarbone. He pushed her a bit just to undo his buttons; as he did it, he turned a questioning glance towards her. She answered him with pure lust on her quicksilver gaze, licking her lips in a way that made his cock twitch.

Katniss didn't wait for his hands to finish the job and fumbled with his shirt herself, finally opening it.

_"Found a boy whose body she'd pry …"_

He purred at the warm feeling of her hands over his bare chest, welcoming the sensation. Peeta let his eyelids fall as she lowered her mouth to his nipples, sucking hard on them. His head thud against the metal locker as she played with her tongue along his broad chest, her hand stroking the hem of his pants.

"Katniss …" He managed to say breathlessly, feeling her curious hand already toying with his zipper.

"I'm okay. You okay?" she whispered under his neck, nudging her nose on his chin.

"'Kay." He nodded for her, his hand cupping her face to pull into another kiss.

Nothing like the monolog of aroused college students.

_"She wanted a kiss …"_

She bit forcefully on his lips, and they groaned in each other's mouths in mutual acceptance. Katniss was feeling the familiar wetness on her panties, and straddled one of his thighs to offer a little pressure on her throbbing core. She moaned lightly at the touch, and Peeta accepted the clue and held her butt to pull her harder against him.

_"And maybe some bliss …"_

His hands adventured to the edge of her blouse, tugging on it. She nodded while kissing his chest again, answering his unspoken question. Oh, the respectful Peeta.

His artistically skilled hands roamed under her shirt to knead her small breasts through her bra, uprooting a deep moan from the back of her throat. She took a sharp breath and finally undid the button of his pants, yanking it down with a vigor she rarely showed. Peeta cursed between gritted teeth as his pants were pulled down his thighs, grazing his full arousal under his too thin boxers.

Katniss smiled to herself seeing the orange garment with a tiny stain where his head was already sipping with want.

She cupped his harness through his shorts, and his grip on her breasts tightened, making her let out a discreet squeak in surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled, lowering his hands to her waist.

"It's okay." She approached him to whisper to his ear while smiling. "I like it."

Peeta groaned out loud at this confession, hardening his grasp on her curves. He tried to undo her pants button, but she shook her head. His frown showed he was about to inquire why she had stopped him when she started to kneel.

_"Ended up with her mouth beyond his fly."_

Katniss felt she was inspired by poetry today.

"Oh my God …" Peeta fisted his hand around her dark hair as she freed him from his undergarment. His pulsating erection sprung free from the tension. He opened his eyes that had closed by themselves to give a quick glance down to his girlfriend. Her eyes were locked on his waist, fully studying him while she licked her mouth.

Her silver eyes met his for a second. "Warn me, okay?"

He nodded fervently, unconsciously pulling her closer, desperate to feel the warmth of her mouth around him. Peeta had to bring one hand to his mouth to stiffen the husky moan forming on his chest when he felt the wet contact of her tongue around his hardness. First explorative, licking her way from head to base, then finally cupping him.

He couldn't help to thrust a bit inside her mouth—it had been such a _longtime_ since he felt anything different from his own hands on him.

One of her hands held tight on the base of his shaft, preventing him from going too much further in her sensitive throat. The other hand found their way to the coarse, sandy hairs under him, massaging his tightening balls. Her tongue licked the slit on his head before engulfing him again.

He tried to hold his hips, but thrust harder into her mouth. She didn't protest, though, running a hand to cup his bare ass and pull his closer, her other hand in sync with her mouth, up and down him. She sped up her hand, squeezing him harder between her fingers, humming sweet vibrations around his tender flesh.

"Kat-Katniss, I-I—" He patted her head, trying to warn her that his orgasm was close. She freed his member in a pop sound. Katniss got to her feet and kissed his stretched up neck as he thudded it on the locker again. Her hand never let go of him, rubbing him frenetically as he jerked against her wrist.

"Come, Peeta. Come for me." Her words were soft on his damp neck.

And that was all he could take. With a final thrust against her grip, he held her head tight, threading his fingers through her dark braid while holding her in a tight embrace.

Since Katniss didn't want to leave the Art Institute with a suspicious stain on her clothes—it's not a big deal around there, but she wanted to keep it to herself— she shifted her hand to aim Peeta's spurt to the side, loosely holding him while he still throbbed under her touch. When he was done, she kissed his lips tenderly. Between pants, he responded to her kiss, massaging her lips with his tongue.

"You're amazing," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. He looked down to himself, and bit down on his lips.

"What—" She started to formulate a question, but his laugher halted her. "What?" she asked with an eyebrow up, unsure if she did anything wrong.

"I—I think you are an artist, Katniss." He was still laughing lightly, and she looked down at him to try to understand what was so funny.

Her hand was still around his softening member, and next to him was what used to be a blank canvas. During the heat of the moment, she had pointed him in that direction. The result was what an artist could call as … modern art.

She released him while her own cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but she couldn't suppress a smile. At her shocked face, Peeta laughed harder and pulled his pants up.

"Don't worry. I bet this already happened before." But his remark did nothing to ease her.

"We can't leave it here!" She pointed to the canvas, which was still dripping from the moist cover.

"Do you want me to hang it on the hall?"

"Peeta!" She smacked his bared chest as he laughed again. It was so fun to torture her purity. Well, kind of purity.

"Hey, relax. I'm just teasing you." He kissed her neck and turned them, making her back rest on the locker now. She let out a gasp in the sudden move. "You know what they say about Biology girls?"

She was about to mimic his smirk when his hand entered uninvited into her pants. He muffled her moan with a demanding kiss, worrying her bottom lip with his teeth. He smiled feeling the pooled arousal in her panties.

"They say these girls like to wander in A.I., looking for boys." His voice was hoarse as he used his other hand to pull down her pants with such a force that her fly opened in the movement. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

But she couldn't answer as his deft finger found her swollen clit, sending a tingling sensation all over her sweaty body.

"I want to paint my own canvas with you." He bit her ear lobe as his hands traveled to her hips, forcing her up to straddle him. "Up for it?"

Oh well. It was a good day to play modern artist.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It wasn't my original idea, but it ended up as a humor PWP. But I couldn't miss the last joke, and I'd do anything for a good joke. Please comment if it was okay or if I pushed it.

University is a great place and has a lot of different people together. I respect all the majors/institutes mentioned here; the jokes were made only for the purpose of fun literature. Engineers, law students, artists … everybody has its own important place in society.

Special thanks to the wonderful betas: **GracefulWhisperFindsTHETARDI S **and **Anabelle9.**

Thank you for reading,

Maia


End file.
